The present invention relates to the field of ultrasonic imaging apparatus, in particular to a cart in an ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
A cart-type ultrasonic system comprises a cart for supporting an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, the height of the cart is up-down adjustable. The cart is provided with a power cable therein in order to supply power to the ultrasonic imaging apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, the power cable 10 connects an inlet and outlet of a DC current, the power cable 10 is a coiled cord which is retractile when the cart moves up and down. However, since the main material of the cable is resin, the ductility of the resin makes the power cable 10 could not return its original length but become longer after a period of use. When the cart lowers, the elongated power cable 10 may be in tangle, which can cause serious damage to the power cable 10 and cause safety problems.